


Nuts!

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Vampires mentioned, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Nuts, and who they really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating a bag of nuts and chocolate chips (really quite delicious) when this silliness smacked me over the head and I knew I had to write it!

"Are you fucking crazy?" Sam glares, following Dean into the motel room. "The vampire almost got you because of that stupid move. I was fine! I saw him and I was about to dodge! I would been fine!

On their latest hunt, Dean had jumped in front of Sam and very nearly taken a knife to the gut. 

Dean shrugs. "He could have, but he didn't." He spreads his arms out, trademark smirk on his face. "I'm fine, see?" 

Sam looks him over and nods grudgingly. Fine. 

"There you go, Sammy." Dean soothes. "I'm still here." 

Sam let's out a long breath and reaches for Dean, drawing him close for a kiss. It starts slow, but the post hunt adrenaline catches up and the kiss turns hard and passionate, their hands roaming quickly. 

"God," Sam gasps between kisses. "Could have lost you." 

"Naw." Dean mutters back, sucking Sam's lower lip into his mouth. "Can't lose me, Sammy. I'm like a stubborn virus." 

Sam can't stop the laugh and nuzzles Dean's cheek. "You're abso-fucking-lutely nuts." He can feel Dean smirk.

"Nope, I'm not nuts." Dean grins and grabs Sam's hand, guiding it down to his crotch. "Now these, these are nuts." 

"Dean!" Sam laughs, shoving him away playfully. Dean lands on the bed, sprawled on his back and grinning widely. "I'll show you nuts." Sam teases, crawling on top of him. 

"Mmm, please do." Dean rumbles huskily. "Love me a pair of nuts." He licks his lips, reaching for the button on Sam's pants. 

"Dean." Sam laughs helplessly, and it quickly morphs into a groan as Dean's strong, calloused hand grips his erection. "De..." Dean gives an answering moan and cups Sam's chin with his free hand, tilting his head for a hot kiss.

Maybe Dean's not the only crazy one here, Sam muses as Dean licks thoroughly into his mouth. But Sam's not about to admit that out loud. Nuts, indeed.


End file.
